


To Dream

by Kalloway



Series: Royal Blood [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Her first dream of Nohr.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Sakura
Series: Royal Blood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060265
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'perchance to dream'

Sakura woke to Xander tucking the covers back over her. It was morning, she knew, but she'd been dreaming-- Not of war or of Hoshido... She'd been dreaming of Nohr. 

Her first dream of Nohr. 

There had been nothing exciting about it; it was fading quickly. But it had been a dream of Nohr and her new life as queen. She'd been at Xander's side, going through the day, waiting for evening and her turn to offer herself for Xander's needs. 

Was that what she liked best about Nohr? 

Sakura smiled. She would bleed. And make her dream come true.


End file.
